the moon and the sun
by sun light and Siena
Summary: se trata de un gran secreto guardado de Carol,de por que Sophia es diferente y que le pasara SERA EL COMIENZO DEL FIN.
1. la luna y el sol

Carol alber a su hija salir del granero quedo el chock todos se quedaron viendo como se acer caba carl se quedo llorando en los brazos de su mama cuando rick le dio un disparo sofia callo al piso carol quizo ir a ver a su bebe la abrazo y de repente el cuerpo de sofia empezo a cambir de color del mismo color de antes la bala salio y las heridas se seraron la de bala y la mordida y sofia dijo. -mami don donde estoy todos se sorprendieron carl se acerco y noto que su cuello brillava y carl dijo. -sofia dijo carl carol solto a sofia y sofia se levanto y abrazo a carl. -los extrañe dijo sofia a todos y carl le pregunto a sofia. -sofia por que brilla tu cuello y se levanto el pelo que lo tapaba y era una luna en su cuello que brillava y carol les conto una historia. -ustedes an escuchado que las mamas dicen que sus hijos son especiales sofia lo es ella esa es su marca de nacimiento una luna les dijo que cuando una vez que sofia era bebe la luna estaba brillando y la toco y vio a sofia ella era grande notan grande era de la edad que tiene ya era hora de comer sofia no queria nada solo se comio una fruta al dia siguiente se paso jugando con carl y carl hasten de jugar le dijo. cambiaste dijo carl el y sofia le dijieron a maggie que les enseñaran a montar y les dio a cada uno un caballo y les puso una silla para montar les enseño a montar carl y sofia se fueron montando serca del arollo y se toparon con una chica era la mejor amiga de sofia se llamaba ema se enamoro de carl y dijo. -aaaaaaa eres real mente guapo y sofia se puso selosa y la quizieron llevar ella quizo ir en el caballo de carl ya llegando a la granja la pusieron en el cuarto de sofia y carol.


	2. celos

SELOS sofia se moria de selos al oir a ema diciendole a carl aaaaaaaa eres guapo y carl se sonrojo y dijo -aa bueno yo quieres que te deje en un lugar y ema dijo -tan rapido se quieren des acer de mi y ademas no tengo a donde ir empezo a llorar y carl la abrazo y dijo -losiento no sabia si quieres te llevamos a la granja donde vivimos y dijo ema -si si gracias y carl le dijo -quieres subir a cual al mio o al de sofia dijo carl y ema le dijo -contigo carl subio y luego ella pero no se dieron cuenta sofia se avia ido cuando ivan carl paro un segundo y la vio a los ojos y le dijo esto es amor a primera vista y la beso cuando olleron un sonido era rick,chane,daryl,glen y andrea y andrea dijo. -a no an visto a sofia regreso el caballo pero ella no y ema dijo -era sofia sofia peletier dijo ema y chane glen,daryl y andrea dijieron -si y luego dijo ema -yo puedo ver donde esta sofia hizo un sol con sus manos y hay estava sofia en el fondo del lago y carl dijo -no no y se subio al caballo y fue al lago muy serca de hay amaro al caballo y dejo su sombrero y se tiro al lago la saco de hay y dijo sofia sofia responde le dio respiracion de boca a boca y ella desperto y hay llegaron ema,glen,rick,shane y andrea y ema se enojo y empujo a sofia de carl y dijo. -como puedes acer eso carl me dijiste que te enamoraste de mi y sofia se levanto y se fue corriendo antes carl la tomo del brazo y la abrazo y le dijo -losiento sofia ella le regreso el abrazo y le dijo un te quiero luego estavan en la granja carl de repente la gusto sofia la amaba luego ema no tenia donde dormir asi que se reconsilio con sofia ya pasaron meses unos 7 MESES lori estava en labor de parto y shane queria matar a rick rick lo mato cuando regreso de los muerto carl lo mato los zombies hivan a hinvadir la granja carl y rick llegaron carl se durmio sofia tambien estava dormida los 2 estavan dormidos cuando los zombies invadieron la granja tuvieron que sacar a casi todos se olvidaban de carl y sofia carl se desperto y desperto a sofia y un zombie entro le tapo la baco carl a sofia y se metieron al almario y carl le susuro a sofia. -donde esta mi pistola y sofia le se alo la cama hay estava pero el zombie los escucho y abri la puerta y empezaron a gritar aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y al zombie le enteraron una katana una se ora llamada michone ella les dijo. -hola mi nombre es michone y carl le dijo. -gracias por salvarnos soy carl y ella sofia sofia es un poco timida cuando salieron michone les pregunta. -y su familia carl le responde. -que los avandonaron ella les dise. -los llevare a mi campamento. 4 A OS DESPUES 


	3. recuerdos

RECUERDOS:

* * *

><p>RCUERDOS: Aun recuerdo el dia en el que lo deje solo a el y a sofia creo que han pasado 4 a os desde ese dia , al cerar los ojos recuerdo a Carl y al ver a los ojos a Judy , se que no tiene la culpo creo que me a escuchado decir el nombre de Carl o a carol gritar el de sophia. -Papu, voltie y era Judy apenas para tener 3 y medio no puede decir papá ,Carl si podia decir bien papá los 3 años . -Hola Judy , que pasa - ella no respondia . - -Uta mami-olvide que si podia decir mamá. -creo que esta con tu mam en el lago .-la vi ir se , yo trato de no pensar en Carl. Me encuentro sentada en una roca siempre me toca hacer viguilancia cuando revisan algo como no corro tan rapido como Michone , o Carl y Andrea a me acuerdo de como encontramos a Andrea . flashback: Estavamos en medio del bosque , esta parte del bosque la recuerdo muy bien ,escuche un ruido del miedo le tome el brazo a Carl pero al mismo tiempo me sonroje , pero era Andrea espera andrea y solte a Carl pero me asuste cuando vi que la perseguian caminantes todos les empezaron a disparar .Eran muchos tuvimos que huir pasaron los meses empezo a hacer frio yo odiaba el frio como el calor y algo me saco de mis pensamientos era Carl cada vez nos miramos sin previo habiso nos estavamos besando . FIN DEL FLASHBACK Me estava friendo aun no regresaban vi a un carro llegar era negro oscuro yo hera muy detallista pero via una ni a bajar era de cabello cafe pelirojo demasiado claro ,ojos cafe claro , como de un 1.88 de altura y creo que de mi lo unico que pienso es en los chicos. - -hola esa fue la continuacion de la luna y el sol pronto publicare mas sobre la luna y el sol.<p> 


	4. SIEMPRE TE AMARE

SIEMPRE TE AMARE: Me acuerdo de mi primer beso con Sophia , desde esa vez la he querido cuidar con mi vida , el primer a o se le hizo difisil la escuchaba llorar en la noche cuando yo cumpli 14 miraba a Sophia tan peque a tan indefensa tan ... tan linda esos ojos grises que al mirarla me congelaban Sophia el primer amor de mi vida , bueno no fue Emili o tambien Ema, me dijo que ese era su apodo Ema. -flash BACK- -Carl , le dirias a Sophia que me perdone es que hemos sido amigas desde que tengo recuerdos-dijo Emili. -Por que no se lo dicises tu - Le dije a Emili. -Por que tu eres su novio - me dijo. -Va a pensar que te quiero ati Ema-le dije antes de saber que se llama Emili. -Carl , Ema no es mi nombre es mi apodo , mi nombre es Emili-me dijo Emili. -...-no decia nada. -FIN DEL FLASH BACK- Al final se reconciliaron ahora que han pasado 4 a os , dudo que algun dia deje de amar a Sophia , le pedire que se case conmigo en un a o, guau a mis 12 jamas me hubiera imaginado que le pediria eso , la amo , lo gritaria a los 4 vientos si pudiera , pero llamaria la atencion de los caminantes. Estoy hablando con Andrea , jamas creeria ser tan amiga de ella despues de todo pero llega Carl de repente. -Andrea , me dejarias hablar con Sophia -le dijo Carl a Andrea . -Claro - vi como se hiba . -Sophia , me gustaria hablar contigo.-me gusta como a cambiado antes era demasiado palido casi como la nieve y sus ojos azul mar...guau a veces creo que soy demasiodo como lo dire pervertida. -Claro , de que quieres hablar - -Sophia , sabes que te amo . -si igual yo , si vas a decir lo de ..-rayos me callo con un beso odio cuando hace eso . -Si, Sophia , lo de ayer fue un eror . -No lo fue , te amo yo ...- lo volvio a hacer me volvio a callar con un beso. -Sophia , podrias estar em- embarazada... -flash back - Estoy recostada en el piso , Carl dijo que durmiera , nos dejaron solos yo bueno , lo amo ,pero me siento cansada desde que vi el carro desde que uf a la chica me dio mala espina , escucho un susurro que dice: -Te amo ,Sophia- siento como pasa su mano por mi pierna . -Carl - le quito la mano de mi pierna-no-soy mala. -Oki - me empieza a besar el cuello lo odio pero lo amo. -Mmmm , hagamoslo -como lo dije pervertida , mientras le toco la entre pierna ,aun mas pervertida para tener 15 lo soy Andrea me dice son las hormonas no eres pervertida se enoja cuando le con no si soy pervertida me quiere como a una hija. -En serio - me dice pero que da con la boca en forma de O cuando me quito la camisa y el chort. -Que crees- -Mmm -Sin que se diera cuenta le aprete el pene , el me quita brasier. El me y yo nos quedamos sin ropa y es demasiado ovio lo que pasa ya se es hovio sexo , gimidos y lo peor sin condon ... -FIN DEL FLASH BACK- -Lo se , Carl pero no me importa que tal vez quede embarazada - -Sophia el punto es yo te proboque yo es un eror yo..- fue lo ultimo que hoy por que mi vista se fue nublando y lo ultimo que siento es que me siento agotada. Sophia se desmayo en mis brazos empeze a gritarle a Andrea y a Michonne que vinieran ,cuando llegaron les explique todo lo de la noche anterior Michonne fue a buscar un lugar seguro Andrea vino y me dijo: -Carl , mi mam antes de que descubriera que hiba a tener a Ami se desmayo y el doctor nos dijo que quedo embarazada...si Sophia queda embarazada que arias - -Andrea ,no me importa que quede embarazada siempre la amare-Michonne llego . -Chicos , ya encontre un lugar y Carl tenemos un asunto pendiente que resolver. -Michonne , si la ni a esta embarazada el beb nececitara un padre. 


	5. Puede que este que¡¡¡

**BUENO ESTE CAPITULO DEDICADO A LA CANCION MINE DE TAYLOR SWIFT. **

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 5 PUEDE QUE ESTE QUE-<p>

* * *

><p>POV. SOPHIA Me siento debil demasiado para ser exacta , Carl esta ami lado , espero que no haga lo que hizo hace un mes (en el capitulo anterior escribi ayer pero me equivoque sorry) . -Hola floja -hizo que me ruborizara siempre logra hacer que me ruborize. -No te burles -me quejo. En ese momento entraron Michonne y Andrea . -Hola peque , que bueno que ya despertaste - me dijo Andrea ,se que me quiere decir eso siempre me dice peque cuando me quiere decir algo. -Andrea que hiciero-Le digo. -Mas bien , lo que ustedes dos hicieron - rayos lo sabe , me puse aun mas roja si es que se puede. -Q-que co-como lo sabes-se voltea y mira a Carl , por que se lo dijo sabe que me quiere como a una hija y se acerca y me toma la mano ella y Carl , estoy frita. -Sophia-Se voltea a ver a Carl y Carl le acepta a Andrea -Tu puedes estar embarazada - En ese momento no puedo mas y caigo al piso o eso creo.<p>

* * *

><p>Vi como sus ojos se le quedaron abiertos como platos y como los fue cerrando , no lo pense dos veces y la tome , callo desmayada otra vez , veo la cara que hace Andrea y se que es mala señal lo miro en sus ojo. -Estoy harta-dice Andrea-hay que buscar una farmacia y buscar una prueba de embarazo. -Donde vamos a encontrar una farmacia la mas cerca esta a un día- dice Michonne. -Pues tu y yo Michone iremos -Dice Andreá-Y que Cárl se que quede con Sophia. -Oki-Dice Micho ne , yo no exijo ,no puedo contra tanta mujeres.<p>

* * *

><p>POV. Michonne . Yo aria cual quier cosa por esa niña no le hice nada a Carl por que puede estar embarazada. -Michonne, que le aremos a Carl si Sophia esta embarazada-me dijo Ándrea . -Nada,tu me lo dijiste ayer, por el bebé. -Es cierto , pero si le da la espalda hay si lo apuñalo-me dijo Andrea mientras sonrie. -No eres la unica, en una horas anochecera-Llevamos horas caminando estamos a una 3 horas del pueblo. -Oki , espera escuchas eso-volteamos para atras hay un carro y del carro bajan unas personas.<p>

* * *

><p>. No lo puedo creer son ellos. -Andrea -Es creo que es Beth y Maggie o por dios nadie a muerto , del carro de enfrente veo a una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules parecida a Carl . -Chicos - sonrio , veo a creo que a Carol y Lori acercarse esto estara bueno y cuando estan cercan dicen al mismo tiempo con lagrimas en los ojos. -Y Carl y Sophia. -Tranquilas ellos dos estan bien pero... -Pero que - -Es Sophia ..-veo como una lagrima en los ojos le resbalan a Carol por la mejilla. -Mi niña-Dice Carol . -Puede estar embarazada-Las lagrimas se le quitan de los ojo pero Carol y Lori abren los ojos como platos y Lori dice . -NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE CARL-Dijeron las dos. -Tal vez no por eso estamos buscando una farmacia. -Tranquila le diremos a Rick todo lo de este asunto y lo solucionara . -No necesitan decirmelo todos aquí lo escuchamos y pobre de Carl que si este embarazada-veo como todos se rien execto Lori,Carol, Maggie y Glenn. Subimos al carro y cuando llegamos, Rick dijo que traigamos algo y yo y Maggie fuimos por la prueba ella sospecha que esta embarazada y me dijo que la niña de llama Judith , no fuimos y cuando llegamos a la cabaña que encontro Michonne , Maggie agarro la prueba de embarazo y se fue al baño.<p>

* * *

><p>Pobre de Carl que Sophia este embarazada , con lo de Maggíe tal vez embarazada apenas soportamo a Judith , llegamos a una habitacion en la que esta Carl y Sophia , si cambiaron , creo que Carl me reconocio por la cara que hizo , y Sophia reconocio a Carol por que se paro y la abrazo. -Carl , tenemos que hablar. -Rayos , lo sabes-Al ver lo pienso que Judith es identica Carl. Despues sale Maggie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Glenn , seremos papás-dice eso mientras se le abalanza. Seva Sophia , y luego de un rato llego serie , ninguna pista de si o no . -La prueba dice ... -todos se le quedan viendo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>jaja soy mala comenten si quieren si , si o no , les doy hasta el martes . y una felicitacion a Maggie y Glenn.<strong>


	6. Un año despues

**un año despues: POV. SOPHIA. **. Me vi en el espejo , no esperaba ser asi de linda y tener que batallar conmigo misma , que bueno que no quede embarazada , el año pasado , al decir que no estaba embarazada como que me saque un peso de encima , creo que sigo siendo mm , pervertida ,la hija de Glenn Y Maggie es tan linda . -Aver , toca estas dos teclas , Judith.-dije guau ya tengo que enseñar a Judith a tocar el piano , si me impresiono solo tiene **5 años .** En ese momento llega Carl. -Hola chicas, Judy hazle caso te puede sacar un dedo-lo odio pero lo amo. -Jajaja-decimos yo y Judy es la unica Grime , digo del **grupo** que no esta loca. -Comete tus palabras Carl-dije yo- ya veras en la noche. -juju-se rio Judi.

* * *

><p>.<strong> . <strong> Estoy besando a Sophia en nuestro arbol , hay escribi nuestros nombre **Carl + Sophia = Forever .**en ese momento nos separamos para tomar aire. -Que te pasa - dice sonriendo . -Nada -ella me mira con cara de me estas mintiendo-bueno en el dia que talle esto-señale nuestros nombre.

* * *

><p><strong> -flash back- -Carl , donde estamos - dijo una niñita con rasgos y voz de angel. -tranquila , se donde estamos- le dijo tomandola de la barbilla y besandola . -oki- la niña se acerca a un arbol-Carl escribimos nuestros nombre. - fin flash back- <strong>

* * *

><p>veo como Carl se arodilla frente mio y mete su mano en su chaqueta(no , no es la misma de la serie hay tiene 17) y saca lo que creo que es... -Sophia Peletier , me arias el honor de casarte conmigo- -Cla-claro-las lagrimas de tanta felicidad salian sin terminar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- otro año mas tarde- <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV. CARL . -POR QUE TARDA TANTO -PENSE- <strong> -Carl , hijo estas bien. -Si , es que por que tarda- -Hasi son las mujeres , eso o la estan torturando entre todas-

* * *

><p><strong>POV .SOPHIA. <strong> -Creo que me aficcio-digo - -La belleza cuesta- -es sierto-dice Judy - aca estan los vestidos: - **JUDY** : . ?i= .info/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/vestidos-de-ni%C3% #.ULUWDIeqlqQ **SOPHIA** .es/music/Taylor+Swift/+images/13369455 **MAGGIE , BETH Y ANDREA** LOS PRIMEROS: /vestidos-cortos-de-fiesta-sencillos/ Y PARA LAS DEMAS QUE ME FALTAN SON DE ESTAS: 2009/01/01/elije-tu-estilo-de-vestido-tubo -Judith , eres una ternura. -bueno , nos vamos.

* * *

><p>Al ver a Sophia entrar me queda con la boca abierta , eso hizo que le sacara una sonrisa que para mi es una perla y sin darme cuenta ya tenia que decir si. -Carl Grimes , acepta a Sophia Peletier para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte o un caminante los separe. -Acepto. -Y tu Sophia Peletier , acepta a Carl Grimes para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte o un caminante los separe. -Acepto. (atencion si estan dudando de como llegaron a ese lugar luego ¨el proximo año no se de que mes¨ lo escribir bueno sigo con el fic)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>esta corto lo se no como los de antes sorry jiji .<strong>


	7. LA NUEVA VIDA

LA NUEVA VIDA:

* * *

><p>UN AÑO DESPUES<p>

* * *

><p>. Ha pasado un año , cada año mas preocupante,pero lo unico que me hace feliz es mi bebé que nacera en un mes. -Sophia , segun esto tu bebé estara muy bien-me dijo Alice. -Gracias, Alice-le dije.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya en la casa . -¿Qué nombre le pondremos a la bebé?-dijo Carl. -No se , sabes , no quiero que el bebé tenga el nombre de alguien muerto-le dije. -Como es un niño, le podremos poner Lio-dijo Carl -Sabes me gusta Henry.-le dije. -Henry sera-dijo Carl<p>

* * *

><p>UN MES DESPUES<p>

* * *

><p>-Tranquila - Me dice Carl-Todo esta bien. -Y , Henry-dije. -Aqui-dijo Carl alzando a Henry. -Es... identico ati- -Si , pero tiene tus ojos-dijo Carl sonriendo. -Entonces ...ya soy tía-dijo Judith. -Si ven a verlo. -dije alzando a Henry -Mira su carita-Dijo Judith . -Si , igual de curioso que Jerman-dijo Maggie.(en el anterior capitulo puse hija pero esta mejor que sea niño luego pondre algo que areglara las cosas) -Si , pero me gusta las expresiones que hace - Lo vi y si hace unas expreciones divertidas. -Es cierto igual que Carl.-dije<p>

* * *

><p>YA EN LA CASA:<br>Estoy en el cuarto de mi hijo , empezo a llorar hace un rato , lo amo como a Carl. -Quieres una cancion de cuna-le dije - Si , oki. Buenas noches mi bien

sea tu sueño tranquilo

que descanses mi amor

con esta linda canción

Con amor pido a Dios

que bendiga tu sueño

y despiertes mi bien

con un rayo de sol -Que bien cantas,Sophia-dijo Carl abrazandome. -Gracias-


	8. EL ÁNGEL QUE CANTA

**El ángel que canta**

* * *

><p>-Con que Henry, lindo nombre-dijo mi papá -Sophia le quiso poner ese nombre-dije voltiando a ver a Henry que esta dormido en los brazos de Sophia , mientras lo miro recuerdo la cancion. Buenas noches mi bien<p>

sea tu sueño tranquilo

que descanses mi amor

con esta linda canción

Con amor pido a Dios

que bendiga tu sueño

y despiertes mi bien

con un rayo de sol -Carl ¿Pása algo ?-me pregunto papá y Sophia. -Si , solo estava pensando-no me avia dado cuenta de que estava sonriendo.

* * *

><p>10 AÑOS MAS TARDE-<p>

* * *

><p>HENRY. POV. -Henry - dijo una tierna voz le hablo . La niñ . ?i= 4. #.UMLhT4OqlqQ Henry: once-upon-a-time/image/88645/jared-gilmore-henry-mills-picture/ -Hola , Siena-dije. -Has visto a germán- dijo Siena. Germá cinemania/actores/josh_hutcherson/fotos/3949/ -¿Tu sabes donde esta Aria? Aria :wiki/File:Renesmee_cullen_real_actress_by_x_aphrodite_ -No se y espero que no este con mi Germán - dijo mi hermanita enojada - -No es tu Germán - le digo -Ademas es 2 años mayor que tu. -Mamá dice que el amor no tiene edad-dice con tono entre triste y enojado -No te enojes-le digo -Oki -

* * *

><p>2 DIAS MAS TARDE<p>

* * *

><p>Mi hermanita y Aria estan cantando una cancion que mi hermana siena escribio: -Esta cancion se llama junto ati- dijo Siena Hoy contigo estoy mejor,si todo sale bien<br>lo puedo encaminar y estar mejor  
>me puedes escuchar y decir no,no,no<p>

Hoy se que es lo que debo hacer y nunca mas  
>regresara el dolor, oh oh oh oh<br>si no lo puedo ver, enseñame

Pienso que las cosas suceden  
>y el porque solo esta en mi mente<br>siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy...  
>Ahora se, todo es diferente,<br>veo que nada nos detiene  
>yo lo se, mi mejor amiga eres tu<p>

Se que te puedo llamar, para estar junto a mi  
>yo se que tu vendras, y lo mejor...<br>me sabes escuchar, para darme valor...

Tu me das la libertad de ser quien soy  
>y lo que quiero ser,oh oh oh oh<br>si no lo puedo ver, enseñame

Que mas da, friend,amichi,amiga  
>me da igual, digan lo que digan<br>Only you, mi mejor amiga eres tu -Siena , tienes una hermosa voz como tu mamá-dijo papá , es sierto mamá tiene una hermosa voz.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK DE CUANDO HENRY TENIA 6 Y SIENA 5 : Recuerdo las lágrimas corrían por su cara,<br>Cuando le dije que nunca te dejaré ir.  
>Cuando todas las sombras casi mata a su luz,<br>Recuerdo que usted dijo que no me dejes aquí solo,  
>Pero todo está muerto y enterrado y en el pasado esta noche<p>

Sólo cierra los ojos,  
>El sol se pone.<br>Vas a estar bien,  
>Nadie puede hacerte daño.<br>Ven luz de la mañana,  
>Tu y yo estaremos sano y salvo.<p>

No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana,  
>Cariño todo está en llamas.<br>La guerra afuera de nuestra puerta sigue azotan,  
>Se aferran a esta canción de cuna.<br>Incluso cuando la música se ha ido, ido ...

Sólo cierra los ojos,  
>El sol se pone.<br>Vas a estar bien,  
>Nadie puede hacerte daño.<br>Ven luz de la mañana,  
>Tu y yo estaremos sano y salvo.<p>

Sólo cierra los ojos,  
>Usted va a estar bien.<br>Ven luz de la mañana,  
>Tu y yo estaremos sano y salvo ...<p>

* * *

><p>-Si,mamá canta hermoso -dije -Creo que esta en la sangre Montgomery(es el apellido de la familia de Carol) -dijo mamá -Mamá , te acuerdas de sano y salvo- dijo Siena . -Si , tu abuela me la cantaba de bebé-dijo mamá con tono triste no ha pasado ni una semana de que la abuela murio -Carl - dijo Louis que -Mande , Louis-dijo papá -Es urgente , como eres el lider -dijo Louis , luego vi como papá se iva .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ultimo capitulo . la segunda parte se tratara de los hijos de cada uno se llamara the new generation en español la nueva generacion y lamento aver matado a Carol pero tuvo una hija antes de morir un dela misma edad que Siena y la segunda parte la pondre tal vez en enero o ferbrero y una cosa mas las canciones son Junto a ti de violetta y Safe and song de Taylor Swift.<strong>


	9. Aviso

AVISO: Hola , si no leyeron el comentario que les deje aca les digo lo mismo : ** Esta vez se tratara de la nueva generacion. Chequen mi metroflog : the_moon_and_the_sun Y de la manera mas atenta les digo en la segunda parte les pedire que comenten o no escribire . PD :COMENTE EL MES Y DÍA QUE QUIEREN QUE SUBA Y OTRA COSA COMENTEN NO SABEN CUANTO LE RUEGO A DIOS POR TENER UN COMENTARIO Y OTRA COSA EN POTTERFICS TENGO UNA HISTORIA APENAS EN UN DÍA YA TENIA COMENTARIOS . atte:the moon and the sun.**


End file.
